


you keep my heart under the cover of night

by Ariesgirl666



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe -Faeries, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesgirl666/pseuds/Ariesgirl666
Summary: the king of the Unseelie Court finds something advantageous in a doe-eyed wood faery.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> listen to Digital Daggers while reading (title is from Digital Dagger's "State of Seduction")

 

When the Wild Hunt begins, it can go on for hours or centuries until the prey is caught.

Mallory, a solitary wood fey with deer antlers, is the prey.

 

Horses made of shadow and smoke with glowing red embers for eyes stomp their thundering, invisible hooves towards the fey girl as she runs, white skirt clutched in two grass-stained hands.

 

It could be any period of time before she falls into the pit and twists her ankle sharply, but once she sees the flushed, victorious faces of the Night Court gentry, she knows she’s done for.

She’s hauled in a net back to the Caves and thrown at the Shadow King’s feet.

 

A lot had changed since Mallory had last heard of the Night Court. The Dark Queen Fiona had been overthrown, for one, and replaced with an even crueler regime.

 

“Little wild girl,” Michael, the Shadow King, speaks, snapping Mallory’s attention back to his etched-in-marble features and his cold, cold eyes. “Why did you run from my Hunt?”

Mallory clutches her small fists and wishes the net gave her room to stand. “They’re the _Wild Hunt_ ,” she says defensively. “Despite what you think of us wood fey, we’re not _fools_.”

Michael laughs. “You’re an honest one.”

 

He orders her brought to his rooms. Mallory takes a shard of mirror glass she’d hidden in her pocket in case he attacks her, but he merely squats by the fire, all velvet edges and harsh elegance.

“What do you want?” Mallory demands. He turns his head and real fire flickers in the pupils of his eyes. “I want a spy in the Light Court,” he tells her honestly. “And I believe you, Mallory, are the perfect candidate.”

 

Mallory never told him her name. Names are power in the world of the Faerie people. She _feels_ his use of her name like a tug at her heart, stretching the leash taught enough to make her aware that he could snap it back at any instant. But he doesn’t. He simply looks at her.  
“You’re going to let me live?”

“Much more than that, little one,” Michael purrs. “I’m going to give you a _throne_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a plan is set in action and Mallory makes a choice

They spend all night planning Mallory’s entrance into the Seelie Court. Mallory rejects most of Michael’s plans. “What do you _want_?” he shouts at one point, frustrated in the way only she can make him. “A fucking instruction manual?”  
Mallory laughs -she can’t help it. He scowls.

“Just let me try to pass the Test myself!” she retorts.

Before the sun rises, he gives in.

 

Mallory passes the Test of Seven Wonders. She’s one of the only initiates to do so, along with a gentry fey woman named Cordelia, daughter of the savage Dark Queen.

Cordelia, rather than challenge Mallory to a duel to the death, steps down, and Mallory thanks her by making her a part of her Council.

 

That night, or maybe another night, Michael waits for her. He sends a shadow to fetch her, and she tells it that she’ll come when she pleases.

The shadow laughs in Michael’s velvet voice.

 

She comes to him, draped in golden silk with a crown of thorns on her brow.

He waits for the expected proposal -for them to marry so he can have her kingdom and then, the world.

 

Mallory says no.

She betrays him and leaves him with her stone-hewn knife in his heart. She cares too much about the Seelie (cares too little about the man who is not her king.)

He looks her in the eyes, smears his blood on her lips, and promises revenge.

 

The problem is that she believes him.


End file.
